


Stay and Play

by Kurohagi



Series: Gift [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: [Bon anniversaire Maloriel] Aomine se découvre une attirance pour Kagami. Sept petits moments de vie où Aomine découvre, nie puis accepte et enfin avoue ses sentiments pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Gift [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485428
Kudos: 8





	Stay and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maloriel/gifts).



> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi – 10/05/2020
> 
> Genre: Romance – Yaoi – Lemon
> 
> Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Notes/Remerciements : Bon anniversaire Maloriel ! 
> 
> Un petit cadeau pour une très bonne amie qui se paye quand même le luxe d'être née le jour de l'AoKagaDay si ça c'est pas la classe ! Impossible donc de ne pas le célébrer avec une petite fic sur Aomine et Kagami ! 
> 
> A défaut de jolies punkettes ou de vahiné un petit KagaAo dont j'espère tu apprécieras les petits clins d'oeils ;)   
> Enjoy ! :)

1

Torse nu, Daiki se sèche encore les cheveux en retournant vers le salon. Il ne voit Taiga nulle part et s'étonne un peu. Il s’avance plus loin dans la pièce.

« Tai- ? »

Il le trouve allongé dans le canapé, assoupi. Il s’approche surpris. Ça doit bien être la première fois qu’il voit Kagami dormir. Son torse se soulève doucement au rythme de sa respiration calme. Il porte juste un débardeur léger sur un jogging large, sa tenue d’intérieur habituelle, il fait toujours bon dans son appartement, et Kagami a visiblement toujours chaud. Mais il faut avouer que le vêtement met bien en valeur son torse puissant et large. Il reste perturbé. Il a une impression étrange en observant son ami comme ça. Vulnérable. Adorable. Il s’assoit dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il n’arrive pas à détacher son regard de son visage aux traits apaisés, il lui semble plus jeune, plus fragile. Définitivement, ça ne lui ressemble pas de s’endormir comme ça en présence de quelqu’un, pas Taiga. Déjà Taiga dort peu, il est toujours énergique, toujours à s’activer en cuisine, au ménage, à faire du sport… Il lui semble que Taiga ne s’arrête jamais. Il a envie de voir ça comme une marque de confiance de la part de son ami. Il se fait sûrement des films, mais l’idée lui plaît et réchauffe son cœur. Il se masse la nuque et il regarde son ami toujours endormi, ses mèches rouges qui couvrent en partie son front et ses sourcils étranges mais charmants, son nez fin, sa mâchoire large et virile et ses lèvres charnues. Sa bouche s’assèche alors qu’une pensée fugitive se fraye un chemin dans sa tête. Il réprime la pulsion de se pencher sur cette bouche pour en découvrir la saveur et la douceur.

Il se détourne vivement et se relève. Il retourne dans la salle de bain pour finir de s’habiller, griffonne un mot rapide à l’attention de Taiga qu’il lui pose sur la table basse près de lui : « Yo… Tu dormais alors je t’embête pas je suis rentré. Merci pour le basket. Repose-toi bien. », et il file. Et il oublie cette pensée étrange qui l’a traversé, la reléguant quelque part loin au fond de son esprit.

2

Daiki joue en ligne et commence à s’énerver. C’est un jeu tout à fait jouable en solo mais clairement à plusieurs ça facilite grandement. Il avait monté une guilde à une époque avec Ryota, Tetsuya et un autre gars. Mais ils avaient tous lâché l'affaire. Tetsuya se concentre sur ses cours. Ryota préfère passer ses soirées en couple et l'autre a fini par intégrer une autre équipe. Mais ce soir il a bien besoin d'un peu d'aide pour réussir à vaincre son dragon. Il fouille la liste de ses amis connectés et un sourire illumine son visage quand il voit Taiga en ligne et lui aussi _in game_. Il est sur un autre jeu mais peut-être acceptera-t-il de mettre en suspens sa partie pour lui prêter main forte. Et puis honnêtement, ça lui fait très plaisir de trouver le tigre là.

Il tente donc un appel vocal, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Taiga lui réponde.

« Hello Aomine. »

Sa voix basse, vibrante est chaude et caressante et lui donne des frissons mais des _fucking_ vraies frissons. Il les sent là sur sa nuque à lui procurer des sensations très agréables. Il déglutit. Pourvu que Taiga accepte il veut entendre cette voix encore.

« Salut Taiga. La forme ?

— Ouais et toi ?

— Ça va... Mais j'suis au prise avec un dragon là et j'm'en sors pas !

— Skyrim ?

— Presque. The Elder Scrolls Online.

— Ok. Je vois. »

Le rire chaud de Taiga résonne. Il le voit quitter son jeu sur l'application.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre et voit déjà l'avatar de son ami repasser en vert et la petite notification apparaître sur son écran indiquant que Taiga a lancé The Elder Scrolls Online. Il sourit.

« Ouais. Tu connais alors ?

— J'y ai pas mal joué ouais. Je te rejoins. »

Après l'échange de noms de joueur pour s'inviter sur la _map_ , il se rejoignent et il fait connaissance avec l'avatar de Taiga dans cet univers. Évidemment un beau khaajit hyper sexy avec un beau pelage tigré, dans lequel son magnifique avatar de jolie elfe à grosse poitrine ne dirait pas non de glisser ses doigts.

Il se ressaisit alors que Taiga commente amusé son choix d'avatar.

« Et donc t'as pas trouvé d'aide avec une si jolie fille ?

— Je ne suis pas une fille facile Taiga. Je ne m'acoquine pas avec n'importe qui ! »

Le rire de Taiga est agréable à entendre après sa remarque et chatouille un peu son ventre.

Il est impressionné par les caractéristiques du félin, il a dû y passer pas mal d'heures lui aussi ! Après avoir réfléchi à une stratégie extrêmement pointue c'est à dire le 'foncer dans le tas', ils partent à l'assaut du dragon qui lui fait des misère depuis déjà un moment. La stratégie est grossière mais porte ses fruits et ils arrivent à vaincre le gros bestiau facilement.

« Hm... Ça te dit de continuer ?

— Ben maintenant que je suis là...

— Cool! On peut se faire un groupe comme ça on avance les quêtes ensemble.

— Ok. Si tu veux. »

Son sourire s'élargit et c'est jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, ou très matinale selon ce qu'on préfère, qu'ils se quittent pour aller se coucher. Cette nuit Daiki rêve d'un beau félin au pelage doux avec une voix profonde et envoûtante.

3

C'est un de ces banales dimanche qu'il passe à glander chez Kagami. Son ami, oui ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'il le considère comme tel, même s'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'officiel, ni de grande déclaration, rentre d'un footing alors qu'il squatte sans honte son salon et sa console. Il lâche la manette et se lève pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine et se servir un truc à boire lui aussi.

« Bien couru ?

— Ouais. Ça fait du bien. »

Ça le fait toujours un peu rire. Parce que honnêtement, il ne voit pas ce qui peut faire du bien à aller courir. Il s’ouvre une bière et s’adosse au plan face à Taiga. Il a le visage un peu rouge suite à l'effort qu'il vient de fournir, la sueur mouille ses cheveux et colle son maillot à son torse, soulignant son corps musclé. Alors qu'il boit à grandes goulées sa bouteille d'eau il dévoile son cou où sa pomme d'Adam virile bouge de manière hypnotique.

Taiga est sexy. Taiga est désirable.

L'odeur musquée, le corps sexy, cette gorge offerte il a envie d'y enfouir son nez, d'y poser ses lèvres. Goûter cette peau qui sent si bon, ses lèvres rouges et mouillées de l'eau que Taiga vient de boire et essuie nonchalamment d'un revers de main.

Il a envie d'embrasser Taiga.

Il détourne le regard. Son coeur s’affole dans sa poitrine. Son ventre se contracte violemment et il a soudain un coup de chaud. _What the fuck ?! What the fuck ?!_

Il déglutit. Effrayé par ses propres pensées, il retourne dans le salon s’installer dans le canapé sans un mot et reprend sa manette fébrilement. Il n’ose plus regarder en direction de Taiga mais il devine qu’il rejoint la salle de bain. Il est nerveux et un peu trop perturbé si bien qu’il ne parvient pas à jouer correctement et il finit par abandonner. Il faut qu’il rentre chez lui. Il se lève éteint la console et range la manette et il va frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Taiga ?

— Ouais ? »

Kagami lui ouvre la porte des gouttes d’eau glissent de ses cheveux sur son torse nu. Son regard suit le trajet d’une perle d’eau qui dévale ses pectoraux, glisse sur ses abdominaux et vient se perdre dans la serviette de bain qui à un petit centimètre près laisserait voir la base de son membre et de sa toison pubienne. Il relève vivement les yeux sur son ami qui le regarde avec un air interrogateur, alors que de son côté l’envie de l’étreindre et de l’embrasser revient en force.

« Euh… Excuse j’voulais juste te dire que j’vais rentrer en fait…

— Huh ?! Déjà ?

— Ouais… Pardon j’ai oublié j’devais faire un truc ma mère vient de m’appeler vénère. »

Il se passe une main sur sa nuque et déglutit.

« Désolé. On s’voit la semaine prochaine.

— Ok… A la semaine prochaine alors. »

Il se dépêche de filer. Il rentre chez lui perturbé et cette fois il ne peut pas oublier. Il ne peut pas repousser ce qu’il a ressenti en voyant Taiga aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’une pulsion comme celle-là le traverse. Il est un peu fébrile en s’allongeant sur son lit et couvrant ses yeux de son bras. Il gémit et jure.

« Putain… Qu’est-ce qui me prend bordel ? Taiga est un putain de mec… Et pas du genre efféminé en plus. »

4

Il n’a pas vu Taiga depuis trois semaines. Ils ont joué en ligne un peu, mais il a vite abandonné prétextant la fatigue pour fuir. Fuir c’est bien le mot. Il avait été encore plus perturbé par sa voix que d’habitude. Beaucoup trop perturbé. Il a un sentiment étrange en pensant à son ami. Il y a comme des bulles de chaleur qui éclatent dans son ventre, une sensation douce et agréable. En même temps, il a une sensation douloureuse qui lui perce le cœur, le genre de douleur qui crie son envie de le voir.

Aujourd’hui, ils vont assister à un match de basket de l’équipe national. Ils doivent se retrouver à la station centrale pour s’y rendre tous ensemble. Le père d’Akashi a eu des places super bien positionnées pour chacun d’eux. Et à l’idée de revoir Taiga après ce fameux dimanche, il se sent comme un adolescent devant son crush. Non pas comme… Il est un adolescent face à son crush.

Depuis trois semaines, il cogite. Taiga est dans toutes ses pensées et surtout il peuple ses nuits. Petit à petit, une sorte d’acceptation s’est frayée un chemin dans sa tête. Il en a parlé un peu avec Momoi. Elle ne l’a pas regardé comme un monstre, elle ne l’a pas jugé… Elle l’a même encouragé, après tout Kagami est quelqu’un de très gentil, ils s’entendent bien ce n’est pas étonnant et c’est plutôt naturel ce qu’il éprouve pour lui. Rassuré par les mots de son amie, il a commencé à se faire une raison. Et il a cédé au test ultime à savoir : regarder un porno gay. Un truc soft pour commencer. Ça ne l’a pas dégoûté. Il a même en fait trouvé ça intéressant. Intéressant au point de très bien se représenter les choses avec Taiga, aller au-delà des baisers et caresses chastes, au point même de se donner du plaisir en fantasmant sur lui. Après ça, ses nuits se sont peuplées de scènes plus érotiques les unes que les autres. La honte et la culpabilité ont laissé place au fatalisme et enfin à ce nouvel état qu’il ressent aujourd’hui : l’acceptation. Il s’autorise à ressentir ça pour Kagami. Mais ce n’est pas tellement plus facile que le moment où il essayait de nier.

Maintenant qu’il accepte d’être amoureux, il a peur et il est triste. Être amoureux d’un garçon, ce n’est déjà pas simple, mais la probabilité que Taiga éprouve la même chose que lui est de l’ordre de l’improbable. Alors c’est le cœur un peu lourd et à la fois joyeux qu’il se rend au point de rendez-vous. Joyeux parce que malgré lui il ne peut s’empêcher de jubiler à l’idée de revoir son ami. Et éprouver ces deux sensations très ambivalentes en même temps est assez bouleversant et à tendance à le rendre très émotif.

Comme d’habitude il est en retard au point de rendez-vous, mais aujourd’hui il le fait un peu exprès. Il n’a vraiment pas envie de risquer de se retrouver seul avec Taiga. Il traverse la foule de la gare et cherche ses amis du regard et comme si son corps savait instinctivement où le trouver, les yeux rouges de Taiga attirent les siens et font battre son cœur violemment dans sa poitrine. Taiga lui adresse un doux sourire auquel il ne peut s’empêcher de rougir et remercier les dieux qu’à cette distance son ami ne puisse pas voir les couleurs sur ses joues.

Il rejoint Taiga et en fait, tous ses amis dont il ne réalise la présence qu’en se rapprochant de lui qui le salue chaleureusement. Il lui reproche gentiment d’être trop occupé pour venir squatter chez lui ces temps-ci. Et son cœur, ce con, se réjouit d’entendre que Kagami se languit de lui. Il essaie de se remettre les idées en place c’est évidemment seulement en tant qu’amis. En tout cas, Taiga semble avoir décidé qu’ils se rattraperaient de ces trois semaines en profitant de ce match ensemble choisissant le siège à côté du sien, puis en s’asseyant aussi à côté de lui au Maji burger où ils se sont tous retrouvés après le match pour prolonger la soirée. La table étant étroite c’est pour lui à fois un bonheur et une vraie torture, Kagami étant contraint dans le petit espace de se coller à lui.

5

Il a retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il en a même discuter encore avec Satsuki et elle est d’accord avec lui. Il faut qu’il lui dise. Ça le bouffe. Il en devient aigri. Soit il se vexe à la moindre réflexion de Taiga, soit il se montre encore plus méchant, ou alors il est jaloux comme pas possible. Mais rien de toute ça n’est bon. La dernière fois, qu’il s’était pris la tête avec lui, Taiga lui avait demandé énervé : « Tu me détestes ou quoi ? » Son cœur s’était mis à hurler qu’il l’aimait alors que sa bouche avait balbutié une réponse ridicule et peu crédible, que visiblement Taiga n’avait pas vraiment cru. « P-pas du tout… Je… »

_Pas du tout ! En fait, je suis carrément amoureux de toi !_

Son cœur avait crié mais ses lèvres étaient restées closes. Alors aujourd’hui, il a décidé de lui parler. Sa main tremble un peu quand il met son casque sur ses oreilles. Ça aurait été mieux de le faire en face certes, mais honnêtement il a pas les couilles pour ça. Il lance le chat vocal avec son ami et attend fébrilement sa réponse qui ne tarde pas.

« Salut Aomine.

— Salut Taiga.

— Comment ça va ?

— Bien.

— Cool. On lance une partie ?

— Attend… En fait, ce soir je voulais te dire un truc.

— Hm… Ok je t’écoute. »

Il entend au ton de Taiga que celui-ci est un peu sur la défensive.

« C’est à cause de ta question l’autre fois… J’voudrais éclaircir un truc avec toi. Avant ce week-end parce que je voudrai pas gâché la soirée de toute le monde et… bref… Je sais que j’suis un peu bizarre avec toi en ce moment et t’as le droit de comprendre ce qui se passe. »

Il est terriblement nerveux et rigole un peu, il essaie de plaisanter pour détendre l’atmosphère.

« Hm… Devine quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— Je t’aime…

— …

— D-désolé… Je sais c’est soudain. Mais… ça fait plusieurs semaines et… Merde… Désolé. J’avais… Fallait que je le dise. Désolé. »

Il retire son casque, il entend vaguement la voix de Taiga protester et le cœur battant l’estomac au bord des lèvres il coupe la communication. Il s’allonge sur son lit, il a la nausée et le tournis. Il entend que Taiga tente de le rappeler mais il est juste incapable de répondre.

6

[Kagami — 22/12 18h06]

Putain réponds moi ! Faut qu’on discute là.

[Aomine — 22/12 18h47]

Désolé Taiga. Je peux pas.

[Kagami — 22/12 18h48]

J’ai besoin de comprendre des trucs.

[Aomine — 22/12 22h18]

Y’a rien à comprendre. T’as très bien compris ce que j’ai dit tout à l’heure.

[Kagami — 22/12 22h19]

Si. J’ai besoin d’éclaircir des trucs. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

[Aomine — 22/12 22h22]

Je pense pas. Je le sais c’est tout.

[Kagami — 23/12 17h02]

Aomine s’il te plaît décroche.

[Kagami — 23/12 18h54]

Aomine ? T’es là ?

[Kagami — 23/12 19h04]

T’es qu’un lâche ! Tu pourrais au moins écouter ce que j’ai à dire !

[Kagami — 24/12 15h23]

T’as intérêt de te pointer ce soir. Tu peux pas te défiler. Tout le monde sera là. T’en fais pas… J’essaierai pas de te parler si tu veux pas que je te parle.

Il déglutit en relisant le fil de ses derniers échanges avec Taiga. Enfin surtout, des derniers messages de Taiga auquel il n’avait pas répondu. Il regarde encore le dernier. Et les doigts peu sûrs il répond.

[Aomine — 24/12 18h48]

Je serais là. On pourra parler…

[Kagami — 24/12 18h49]

T’es déjà en retard ramène tes fesses.

Il est surpris de la rapidité de réponse de son ami. A croire qu’il attendait son message.

[Aomine — 24/12 18h52]

J’suis toujours en retard. J’vois pas ce qui te choque. J’suis là dans 20 minutes.

En bougonnant un peu, il arrive finalement chez Taiga. Il est nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux.

[Aomine — 24/12 19h14]

Yo Satsu ! Tout le monde est là ?

[Momoi — 24/12 19h16]

Bien-sûr Dai-chan. On n’attend plus que toi !

Il inspire profondément et se décide à entrer dans l’immeuble. Il sonne directement à la porte de l’appartement de son ami. Son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine, tête baissée, caché sous une casquette il a peur de croiser son regard rubis.

« Aominecchi ! Enfin ! Tu nous as fait tous attendre !

— Ryota ? »

Il est surpris que ce ne soit pas Taiga qui ouvre la porte.

« Lui-même. Allez viens on t’attend pour commencer vraiment la soirée.

— Ouais… Ben je vous ai rien demandés…

— Oh… Tu t’es levé du mauvais pied ce matin Aominecchi ? »

Kise le regarde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et avec une tête exagérément choquée. Il lève les yeux au ciel et entre dans l’appartement comme s’il était chez lui, laisse ses chaussures dans un coin et retire sa veste pour la suspendre.

« Allez… On est là pour passer une bonne soirée ensemble. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu as le- »

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase il pose dans les mains de Kise un petit paquet emballé dans un papier rouge brillant.

« Ouais je l’ai. »

Il entre dans l’appartement. Il salue ses amis rapidement et ses pieds le mènent naturellement dans la cuisine. Parce que c’est souvent là qu’il trouve Taiga quand il débarque ici, parce que chaque fois la première chose qu’il fait c’est de venir piocher une bière dans son frigo. Taiga est là. Il le salue aussi rapidement que les autres et ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur, ses bières sont là, au même endroit que d’habitude. Taiga aime que les choses soient ordonnées et il prend un malin plaisir à mettre le bazar dans ses affaires. Il en prend une et trouve rapidement le décapsuleur à sa place habituelle. Il boit quelques gorgées et regarde enfin Taiga qui le fixe depuis son arrivée.

Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher : Le provoquer.

« Quoi ?!

— Donc… Tu viens ici après quasiment 4 semaines de silence radio et tu te sers comme chez toi sans un mot sans une excuse ?

— Quoi ?! Le « fais comme chez toi » ne tiens plus ?

— J’ai pas dit ça…

— Et puis t’as encore mes bières. »

Au fond il aime avoir cette place privilégiée. Même Tetsuya et Himuro n’ont pas leur petit espace à eux chez Taiga. Certes c’est sûrement à cause de son « sans-gêne » bien connu, et ce ne sont que quelques bières dans un frigo, mais il a quand même l’impression d’être à part. Sans doute qu’il se berce d’illusions, que c’est juste ce qu’il aimerait : être différent aux yeux de Taiga. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça aussi qu’il aime voir la contrariété dans son regard. Plus qu’une contrariété c’est la flamme de la colère qui couve dans ses yeux rubis. A chaque fois, il se demande si un jour Taiga va se lâcher, l’engueuler vraiment, peut-être le frapper. Mais jamais Taiga ne cède à ce feu qui fait rage dans son regard. C’est en discutant avec Momoi qu’il a compris ça. Il a besoin de faire rager Taiga, parce que ça lui donne l’impression d’exister à ses yeux.

« Faut qu’on discute Daiki. »

Un frisson glacé parcourt son échine. « Daiki » ? Ça va loin… Jamais Taiga ne l’appelle par son prénom. Il n’ose pas le regarder en face.

« Ouais… Désolé j’étais pas prêt… On discutera tout à l’heure. »

Il se détache du plan et va rejoindre le salon où leurs amis sont tous installés à discuter. La soirée se déroule sans accrocs même s’il reste à tout moment conscient de la présence de Taiga. Comme un aimant, il a envie de se rapprocher de lui, de le toucher et toujours surtout de l’embrasser. Il le regarde de loin, et à présent il a conscience qu’il a envie surtout de plus que ça. Il a envie que Taiga l’aime. Mais pas seulement dans les mots, ni dans l’idée… Il veut qu’il l’aime physiquement.

« Dai-chan ? »

Il sursaute et se retourne vers sa meilleure amie.

« Satsu… ça va ?

— Et toi ? T’as l’air… Fatigué et… Triste. Tu as parlé avec Kagamin ?

— Pas encore… On doit parler tout à l’heure.

— Il t’apprécie vraiment.

— J’ai pas dit le contraire Satsu… »

Il accepte volontiers la bière qu’elle lui tend. Il boit quelques gorgées et soupire.

« J’suis totalement accro… Irrécupérable. »

Momoi l’écoute sans rien dire, silencieuse. C’est comme ça entre eux, il n’y a pas l’obligation de parler, il sait qu’elle ne le jugera pas. Il se mord la lèvre et la regarde un peu gêné.

« Tu sais… Même le sexe… J’en ai envie… J’ai envie qu’il… Qu’il me prenne... »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et hausse les épaules.

« Rien d’étonnant à avoir envie de sexe quand on est amoureux. T’as le droit d’avoir envie de ça, ou d’autre chose. Mais… Te défiles pas. Peut-être que tu auras une bonne surprise… Mais si vraiment il peut pas te retourner tes sentiments, toi au moins tu pourras tourner la page. »

Kise déboule sur le balcon pour les interrompre.

« Hey ! C’est l’heure on distribue les cadeaux ! »

Il soupire et boit un peu de bière et se décide à retourner à l’intérieur. Taiga est assis par terre devant Himuro avec lequel il semblait discuter. Taiga. Systématiquement, il le cherche. Il veut être à la fois au plus près de lui et le plus loin possible de cette douleur que ça lui inspire. Il s’assoit parterre à côté de la chaise de Satsuki. Son regard dérive sur l’hôte de cette soirée mais il essaie de ne pas trop s’y attarder.

« Je fais la distribution ! »

C’est Kise qui a eu l’idée de cette soirée pour Noël et de cet échange de cadeaux surprises. Ils avaient pioché au hasard la personne à qui il devait faire un cadeau. Lui il est tombé sur Midorima. Easy. Il a pris une grosse boîte de préservatif. Comme ça le jour où le grand superstitieux aura besoin d’une boîte de capotes neuve comme objet porte-bonheur il en aura sous la main, et il lui aura évité la peine d’aller se taper la honte au konbini du coin.

Quand Kise dépose devant lui un paquet très sobre en papier bleu nuit, il ne s’attend pas à grand-chose, mais certainement pas à ça. Il ouvre son paquet sans grande conviction sachant que tous le regardent. Il reste bouche bée en sortant une paire de chaussettes imprimées de dinosaures. Son cœur s’affole totalement dans sa poitrine, il regarde cette paire de chaussettes sans trop y croire. Les dinosaures sont assortis à ceux de son caleçon fétiche. Il déglutit et sent le feu monter à ses joues. Il ne fait pas attention aux rires de Kise qui se moque de le voir avec des chaussettes avec ce genre de motifs. Il lève doucement les yeux. Deux personnes seulement dans cette pièce connaissent son amour pour ces reptiles de l’ère mésozoïque, une seule d’entre elles a vu son caleçon fétiche. Il croise le regard de Taiga, qui lui adresse un sourire. Il n’y a pas de moquerie dans ce sourire, peut-être un peu de gêne et d’audace. Son cœur jubile baignant sa poitrine d’une douce chaleur et il sourit timidement avant de baisser le regard.

« Merci… J’vois qu’il y en a ici qui me connaisse très bien. »

Plus personne ne se préoccupe plus de lui, alors que Satsuki ouvre à son tour son paquet. Il regarde les chaussettes, amusé et trouve à l’intérieur deux tickets de cinéma pour aller voir le dernier opus d’une série bien connue de films de dinosaures, le vingt-cinq décembre à seize heures, au dos d’un des tickets un mot sous forme de question : « Date ? » et sur le second : « Stay tonight pls ».

Il relève les yeux sur Taiga une nouvelle fois, lui il semble ne pas avoir cessé de l’observer, mais cette fois il lit dans son regard un peu de gêne et d’inquiétude. Il sourit, glisse les tickets dans la poche de son jean et sort son téléphone.

[Aomine — 24/12 23h18]

Yes and Yes.

[Kagami — 24/12 23h19]

Merci.:)

Il hésite un peu, mais à présent il veut des réponses et ils ne peuvent pas s’enfuir d’ici. Et puis, quelque part à travers ce téléphone les choses lui paraissent plus faciles.

[Aomine — 24/12 23h21]

Hey… Je t’aime vraiment Taiga. C’est pas une blague.

[Kagami — 24/12 23h22]

Je sais. I love you too… Tu m’as même pas laissé l’occasion de te répondre. Tu sais qu’tu fais chier ?

[Aomine — 24/12 23h23]

J’t’emmerde ! Tu crois que c’était facile aussi ? Putain… J’ai… J’ai eu l’impression de devenir fou.

[Kagami — 24/12 23h24]

I know… It’s fine. On en discutera tout à l’heure ok ?

[Aomine — 24/12 23h25]

On peut pas… s’éclipser avant ? Ryotâ a pas l’air de vouloir finir la soirée très tôt…

[Kagami — 24/12 23h26]

Ça me semble compliqué.

[Aomine — 24/12 23h27]

« Stay tonight »… C’est une vraie invitation à dormir avec mon petit ami ? Potentiellement… pas très catholique ?

Son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine une douce chaleur se répand dans son ventre quand il envoie ce message. ‘Petit ami’ carrément.

[Kagami — 24/12 23h28]

Ouais c’est exactement ça… J’espère que t’as ton caleçon fétiche j’aimerai bien voir ce que ça donne avec tes nouvelles chaussettes !

7

Impatient, i l attend que Kise soit parti. Taiga a appelé le taxi et accompagné le blond au pied de son immeuble. Kise a protesté  plusieurs fois 'pourquoi Aominecchi peut rester lui ?'.  Ça le fait sourire… Kise est loin d’imaginer. Il a prétexté que son taxi arrivait plus tard  pour le calmer,  mais en réalité il va pass er la nuit ici et il a encore du mal à  le  réaliser. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il  dort chez Taiga. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il  va dormir ici à présent qu’il est son petit ami. Il est impatient.  Impatient et un peu nerveux.

Il n'a pas encore pu le toucher ou l'embrasser ou  quoique ce soit q u’on fait quand on est en couple . Une petite part de lui savoure encore ce moment, il sait qu'il est le petit ami de Taiga,  mais ils n’ont pas encore eu leur premier baiser, leur premier moment d’intimité physique même chaste. Il s ont échangé des regards, ils ont échangé d'autres SMS durant la soirée. Mais ils ont évité de se toucher, comme s'ils voulaient garder ce moment pour l'intimité qui  vient maintenant... 

_Il est long à arriver ce taxi..._

Bizarrement, malgré l’absence d’un baiser, d’une caresse, d’une étreinte ça lui semble bien réel. Taiga est son petit ami. C’est comme un évidence. Et à la fois, une part de lui n’arrive pas y croire. Même si en quelque sorte ça n'a pas vraiment commencé, ça a déjà changé quelque chose entre eux. Étrangement, il a toujours eu du mal à ressentir la réalité de leur amitié. Pas qu’il ne le considère pas comme un ami et il sait que la réciproque est vrai, mais il a toujours eu cette impression que c’était volatile, un truc qui pouvait disparaître n’importe quand. Peut-être n’était-ce que son insécurité qui s’exprimait, la peur de perdre un statut privilégié à ses côtés… Et cette insécurité est à présent naturellement comblée par leur nouvelle relation.

Même s’il savoure ce moment, il a hâte que Taiga revienne. Il a envie enfin de se couler dans ses bras, enfouir son nez dans son cou, embrasser ses lèvres. Il entend le cliquetis de la serrure et la porte qui s’ouvre.  Toujours affalé dans le canapé, il se sent fa t igué, les yeux clos, la tête  reposant sur le dossier , il l’entend refermer la porte, le froissement des vêtements quand il retire son sweat, le bruit feutré de ses pas sur les tatamis. Il sourit. 

L’excitation fait battre son cœur plus vite. Il redresse la tête et rouvre les yeux alors que Taiga s’assoit à côté de lui. La main fraîche de son petit ami se glisse sur la sienne sans hésitation. Sans hésitation. Et ça lui semble si naturel. Encore une fois, cette évidence. Il n’y a pas de gêne. Il n’y a pas de moments d’inquiétude est-ce que je peux le toucher, est-ce que je peux l’embrasser, qui doit faire le premier pas ? Il se redresse et sans hésitation non plus il pose sa main sur la joue de Taiga qui n’oppose aucune résistance, au contraire il sourit comme pour l’encourager. Leurs bouches viennent se rencontrer doucement, tendrement. 

Son cœur s’affole encore. Il embrasse enfin Taiga. Il goûte enfin sa bouche et découvre ses lèvres douces sous les siennes. Sa main glisse sur sa nuque et remonte dans ses cheveux. La langue de Taiga s’insinue dans sa bouche et il sent une main possessive se poser sur ses reins.

Pas d’hésitation, pas de gêne, seulement l’évidence et le soulagement.

Ce baiser l’électrise, provoque des frissons sur sa nuque et réveil le son désir. Pour lui, il n’y a aucune hésitation pour cette part ie non plus, mais peut-être que ce sera un peu différent pour son petit ami.  Leurs lèvres ne se séparent que lorsqu’ils ont besoin d’air. Ils échangent un regard brûlant, alors que leurs souffles haletants se mêlent. Taiga l’embrasse de nouveau. Ce regard  intense  n’a duré que quelques secondes mais il  a  vivement attisé le feu qui brûle  déjà  en lui. Dans les yeux rougeoyants de Taiga il a vu un désir qui fait écho  au sien , il a vu une passion qui fait battre son  cœur. Il n’a jamais ressenti ça avant.  Le plaisir de se sentir désir é , aim é , le bien-être et le réconfort que ça fait naître en lui.

I l l’embrasse longuement, il a toute la nuit devant lui et compte bien en profiter. Il  ne ressent plus la fatigue et son esprit lui semble parfaitement clair malgré l’alcool qu’il a bu. Il glisse une main sous le vêtement de Taiga  et savoure la sensation, la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il s’écarte pour le regarder.

« Taiga… J’suis du genre à coucher le premier soir…

— Hm… On devait pas parler avant ? »

Le regard brûlant de désir de Taiga et son sourire amusé  provoquent une douce torsion dans son ventre .

« On parlera demain…

— J’peux quand même te poser une question ?

— Ouais…

— T’es gay ?

— … J’sors avec toi… C’est assez « gay » comme truc… »

Il rigole un peu, il comprend exactement ce que Taiga veut dire. Il caresse sa joue et redevient un peu plus sérieux et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait ouais… J’suppose qu’on peut dire que je suis bi… Mais t’es mon premier mec. Et toi ?

— Ça fait déjà quelques temps que j’ai des doutes… Mais disons que comme c’est un sujet un peu compliqué, j’ai fait en sorte de pas trop me poser de questions… Et puis le basket était ma principale préoccupation… Et Aomine Daiki le mec qui me plaisait était censé être un pur hétéro alors... »

Taiga revient embrassé tendrement ses lèvres et il ferme les yeux en savourant ce baiser. Son cœur s’affole de nouveau dans sa poitrine à ses mots qui cheminent dans sa tête pour prendre doucement leur sens. Taiga est amoureux de lui depuis longtemps alors ? Il sourit et mordille sa lèvre avant de rompre le baiser.

«  Alors Taiga… Tu couches le premier soir ?

— J’suis pas contre en tout cas…

— T’as ce qu’il faut j’espère…

— Ouais… J’suis prévoyant…

— Good… Prends moi alors…

— Quoi ?!

— … Tu veux pas ?

— Si mais…

— Mais ? »

Taiga rit doucement, mais il n’y pas de moquerie c’est juste un rire joyeux qui fait naître de doux papillons dans son ventre.

« C’est juste… Je sais pas, j’pensais qu’on allait se battre pour savoir qui accepterait d’être dessous pour la première fois.

— Tu veux que je te prennes ? »

Les joues de son petit ami prennent une jolie teinte  rosée et il le trouve mignon. En fait, il a toujours trouvé Taiga mignon.

« Ben… Je sais pas trop en fait…

— Hey Taiga… T’inquiète ça me gêne pas… Y’a aucune obligation et moi… C’est ce que je veux… Que tu me prennes alors… On se prend pas la tête ok ? »

Il revient tendrement poser ses lèvres sur celle de Taiga, parce qu’elles sont définitivement tentantes et qu’à présent il en marre de parler. Il l’embrasse et glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de son petit ami et soulève le vêtement pour le lui retirer. Il libère ses lèvres pour faire passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête.

« Fais moi l’amour Taiga... »

Le regard de son homme est plus intense et brûlant, il a l’impression d’avoir ouvert les vannes du désir de Kagami. Comme si jusque-là, il était resté sur la réserve. Alors il sourit en le regardant avec défi. Il s’assoit sur ses cuisses et caresse sa joue.

« Ouais… Fais moi l’amour... »

La voix de Taiga est brûlante, lourde de désir un peu rocailleuse.

« Ok Daiki... »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent de nouveau et les mains de Taiga commencent à vraiment explorer son corps. Taiga le repousse doucement et l’emmène dans sa chambre. Ils n’échangent plus de mots, leurs mains, leurs lèvres, leurs corps et leurs regards expriment déjà tout.

Ils se dévêtissent doucement, lentement, malgré leur désir et leur impatience, ils veulent savourer cette première fois et prendre le temps de découvrir le corps de l’autre. Taiga commence par le déshabiller en premier. Il se laisse faire, il n’a jamais été pudique mais les yeux, les lèvres et les doigts de Taiga qui découvrent son torse et son dos l’ intimiden t un peu . Il n’est pas juste nu, Taiga décortique la moindre aspérité de son corps, observe le moindre  défaut et cherche toutes  c es particularités qui lui sont propres et en font quelqu’un d’unique.

Sous ses lèvres, sous ses doigts… Sous son regard brûlant… Il se sent beau. Il se sent désirable. Et ça lui fait du bien. Ça le réchauffe et attise son désir.

Taiga lui retire doucement son pantalon après avoir suffisamment semble-t-il explorer son torse  et jouer avec ses tétons durcis . Il ne porte plus que son boxer qui ne cache rien de son excitation. Il est impatient, son  cœur bat  lourdement dans sa poitrine.  Le regard de Taiga est carnassier alors que ses doigts se glissent sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il le fait  descendre doucement  et libère son sexe,  il s’agenouille devant lui provoquant une nouvelle accélération de son rythme cardiaque.  Son petit ami fait tomber le caleçon à ses pieds.  Il s’emballe, Taiga ne va pas…  Ah si… Il gémit quand son petit ami pose ses lèvres sur sa queue.  Taiga le regarde et presse un peu plus ses lèvres sur son sexe. Il le scrute comme s’il voulait s’assurer que ce qu’il fait est bon pour lui. Il embrasse encore son membre plusieurs fois et finalement il vient le lécher, lui arrachant une faible plainte. Un frisson brûlant parcourt son échine et fait battre son cœur plus fort.  La langue chaude et humide le parcourt à plusieurs reprises et soudain, il s’enfonce dans une cavité brûlante et moite et cette langue vient de nouveau se presser contre son membre.  Il  gémit et il entend un son gourmand du plus profond de la gorge de Taiga. Un son qu’il sent vibrer contre sa queue et qui attise son désir. Son petit ami apprécie de le sucer. Cette révélation  est déroutante et à la fois  terriblement  érotique.  Taiga le pompe doucement, c’est sa première fois aussi, il est visiblement curieux mais hésitant et un peu maladroit. Mais il trouve sa maladresse touchante et de toute façon il est beaucoup trop sensible pour que ça ait des conséquences négatives,  il savoure, mais le plaisir monte un peu trop vite et il se sent un peu frustré.

« Taiga… J’veux te déshabiller aussi. »

Il regarde son homme arrêter d’aller et venir sur son sexe et relâcher doucement son sexe. Il réalise que son homme appréciait vraiment ce qu’il faisait. Il pose encore des baisers gourmands sur son membre, puis il se relève.

« Ok. »

Daiki revient se coller à son torse qu’il presse contre le sien. Il cherche ses lèvres et Taiga les lui offre avec plaisir.  D oucement  sa main descend sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu’il ouvre doucement et sans attendre  elle vient  se glisser dans le vêtement à moitié  défait , il frotte doucement le membre gonflé de Taiga à travers le tissu, le faisant gémir faiblement.  Il le regarde avidement et presse plus fort pour l’entendre une nouvelle fois. Cette musique lui semble fascinante.  Il recueille ses soupirs et gémissements sur ses lèvres et doucement le déshabille entièrement. 

Il est subjugué par le corps nu de Taiga. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il le voit, mais c’est la première qu’il s’autorise à le regarder, à le détailler. Ses mains glissent sur son torse,  il palpe ses pectoraux larges et durs, sous ses doigts les mamelons rosés roulent légèrement. Il revient embrasser ses lèvres et ses doigts descendent sur ventre et il devine le dessin de ses abdominaux, les creux et les bosses bien marqués de son corps  divinement musclé. Taiga est beau magnifique. Il a envie de le découvrir entièrement, mais il a tout le temps pour ça. 

Sa respiration est un peu lourde quand il se sépare de ses lèvres et que leurs souffles se mêlent. Avec une légère appréhension, qui s’apparente plus au trac d’une première fois, avec cette excitation propre à la découverte d’une nouveauté dont on se languit depuis longtemps et dont on sait qu’elle va combler nos attentes, il s’aventure enfin à poser sa main sur son membre tendu. Un souffle plus lourd de Taiga lui prouve qu’il apprécie ce premier contact et répond à sa propre excitation. Il le parcourt doucement, la peau est douce sous ses doigts, il découvre doucement le gland qui suinte légèrement. C’est étrange et à la fois excitant de sentir le sexe chaud et pulsant de son homme dans sa main. 

Il le masturbe doucement et Taiga pose son front contre son épaule. Il remonte sa seconde main sur sa nuque et ses cheveux. Son cœur lui semble déborder de ce sentiment brûlant d’amour qu’il éprouve. Cette nuque lui fait envie et il vient y poser ses lèvres. Son pouls semble faire vibrer tout son corps à la fois de l’excitation purement sexuelle que des émotions intenses qui l’habitent en cet instant. Il n’a jamais découvert le corps d’une de ses ex avec autant de fascination, d’amour et d’émotions. Il continue à le masser savourant chacune de ses réactions puis, il chuchote à son oreille.

« T’as tout ce qu’il faut hein ?

— Ouais… »

Alors il cesse de  le caresser.  Il lâche doucement son sexe et remonte sa main le long de son flanc doucement. Taiga relève la tête et il happe ses lèvres, sa main toujours sur sa nuque. Il est presque sûr qu’ il frissonne quand ces doigts caressent la naissance de ses cheveux. Il trouve ça adorable et une nouvelle vague  de chaleur le traverse. 

Il a l’impression qu’il ne va jamais pouvoir supporter une telle intensité de sensations et d’émotions. Son autre main glisse sous son aisselle et  passe dans son dos puissant. Il l’embrasse encore tendrement et avidement, comme s’il voulait passer dans ce baiser autant ses sentiments que son désir brûlant. Il se recule jusqu’au lit  en l’entraînant à sa suite .  Il rompt le baiser pour s’y allonger et l’invite à venir sur lui .  Les lèvres de Taiga reviennent se coller au siennes, il l’enlace et l’attire sur lui ouvrant les cuisses pour qu’il vienne s’y glisser. Quand il sent le poids de son corps sur lui, le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne et  leurs membres qui se frôlent, i l gémit contre la bouche de Taiga et l’agrippe pour l’empêcher de  fuir . 

T aiga le regarde et l’embrasse tendrement, ses lèvres descendent sur son cou et le font frissonner. Il presse sa main sur sa nuque pour qu’il continue  de  dévorer son cou.  Les mains de Taiga le caressent,  elles sont chaudes et un peu caleuses,  mais délicates quand elles parcourent son corps et le font frémir. 

Une de ses mains s’éloignent de lui et fouille dans la table de chevet.  Taiga en ressort du lubrifiant et un préservatif  et cesse de l’embrasser . A son regard, interrogateur il sourit et hoche la tête doucement pour toute réponse. Taiga revient  l’ embrasser  fébrilement. Il sent dans les gestes de Taiga la même excitation et impatience que la sienne. Il sent dans son souffle lourd et son regard  envoutant tout son désir et son amour. 

Il halète. Il le veut si fort. Sa trachée se resserre un peu. Il écarte ses cuisses et les doigts lubrifiés de son homme glissent  doucement  sur  l’intérieur de l’une d’elle,  provocant des myriades de fourmillement qui se répandent dans son ventre et sa poitrine. Ses doigts remontent jusqu’à ses testicules et il laisse un soupir lourd quitter ses lèvres. Taiga l’observe  et semble se nourrir de ses réactions, du moindre de ses frémissements, jusqu’à son plus petit soupir.

« You are beautiful Daiki... »

Il est ému de ce compliment si simple. Il sent le rouge monter à ses joues. Sa poitrine se comprime un peu. Il souffle doucement en réponse.

« Thank you… You too Taiga... »

Un sourire doux s’affiche sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il sent ses doigts glisser doucement sous ses bourses et il sursaute légèrement quand son doigt vient caresser son anus. Malgré sa réaction, Taiga ne se démonte et il commence à le masser doucement. Il se mord la lèvre, c’est la première fois qu’on le touche ici. C’est surprenant. Surprenant surtout que ce soit aussi sensible. Il avait dû mal à croire que ça puisse être une zone érogène et pourtant,  q uand Taiga vient le caresser là, c’est bon et ça fait monter son désir lentement, différemment. Il l’embrasse  avidement et son souffle plein de désir se mêle au sien. Une chaleur intense monte dans son corps, il écarte plus les cuisses invitant son homme presque désespérément à se montrer plus insistant dans ses caresses. Il ondule cherchant à sentir une friction aussi libératrice sur son sexe tendu. Il supplie un peu.

« Taiga... »

Comme s’il n’attendait que ça, enfin Taiga lui donne ce qu’il veut et le pénètre doucement d’un doigt. Il se crispe un peu, la sensation est étrange, déconcertante et un peu brûlante. Taiga n’insiste pas et retire doucement son doigt. Malgré la douleur, il est frustré ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut.

« Continue…

— J’m’arrête pas Daiki... »

Les lèvres de Taiga recouvrent de nouveau les siennes avidement. Il reprend ses caresses sur son intimité et de nouveau il tente une intrusion. Il se crispe moins alors qu’il le pénètre d’une première phalange et sans chercher à aller plus loin pour l’instant Taiga le masse de l’intérieur et initie quelques mouvements de va et vient. Il gémit. 

Il n’imaginait pas que toute cette zone de son anatomie pouvait être si sensible. Il a l’impression que chaque extrémité nerveuse que son petit ami stimule dans la chaleur de son intimité n’est là que pour diffuser en lui des milliers de petites ondes de plaisir. Taiga libère ses lèvres et revient s’attaquer à son cou, doucement il approfondit la pénétration, lui arrachant  d’autres gémissements. Il n’a jamais entendu sa propre voix moduler des sons aussi érotiques et il trouve ça presque embarrassant, mais il l’oublie bien vite son cerveau est trop embrumé par le plaisir que Taiga fait naître en lui. Il semble savoir y faire.

« Taiga… On dirait que t’as déjà fait ça…

— J’ai dit que j’l’avais jamais fait avec un mec… J’ai pas dit que j’avais pas essayé avec une fille.

— Oh… Fuck… J’suis jaloux…

— T’as pas à l’être… T’es beaucoup plus beau, sexy et désirable… »

La langue chaude de Taiga parcourt son cou et il sent son doigt le fouiller plus profondément. Il bouge et se recourbe en lui. Il ne ressent plus aucune gêne, juste le plaisir. Et alors qu’il se languit de plaisir, une onde plus intense le traverse et lui arrache un râle rauque de satisfaction. Il est surpris et il devine que Taiga a trouvé…

« Recommence... »

Taiga sourit et mordille son cou. Et plus doucement, il revient toucher  ce point  précis . Il ne peut retenir un nouveau gémissement appréciateur. Toutes les sensations qu’il découvrent ce soir le font trembler de plaisir. Il ne pensait pas que son corps  pouvait receler d’autant de trésors pour le faire jouir. Il profite de la dextérité de son petit ami, il ondule sous lui savourant les sensations jouissives qu’il lui procure. 

Une nouvelle gêne se fait sentir mais disparaît bien vite, ce n’est que lorsque son homme change un peu de rythme et de mouvement qu’il comprend qu’il a ajouté à un second doigt et qu’il cherche à le détendre. Il se rappelle alors que ce n’est pas les doigts de son homme qu’il veut. Il se rappelle qu’il veut aussi que Taiga prenne du plaisir. Il lâche son épaule et glisse sa main entre eux pour venir le masturber.

«  Prends moi Taiga… Prends-moi…

— Ok… »

Il sent les doigts de son homme se retirer et c’est une véritable frustration. Il a la sensation désagréable d’être vide et d’avoir envie d’être comblé de nouveau. Il regarde son homme entre ses cuisses enfiler une protection et l’enduire de lubrifiant. Bizarrement, le fait que son sexe soit évidemment plus imposant que ses deux doigts et bien qu’il n’ait aucun doute que ça ne va pas passer si facilement, le voir si large et long l’excite, il le veut et son désir contracte son bas ventre. Il halète, impatient et fébrile. Dès qu e Taiga a fini de se préparer il  l’ attire  à lui manquant de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Il dévore ses lèvres et les mord légèrement marquant sa frustration. Sa voix est rocailleuse et lourde  alors qu’ il le supplie.

« Fuck me Taiga…

— Ok... »

Les lèvres de son petit ami reviennent se saisir des siennes. Il le sent presser son membre  contre son  intimité ,  sa respiration s’accélère. Il a l’impression qu e Taiga veut forcer un passage trop étroit pour lui.  Il sent une brûlure  et se contracte quand le membre imposant l’élargit pour se faire la place. Sa respiration est saccadée, affolée. La douleur est intense. Il s’y attendait, malgré tout c’est dur à encaisser. Taiga l’a senti et cesser de bouger, il pose des baisers sur son visage partout et il vient glisser une main jusqu’à son sexe qui heureusement n’a pas perdu sa vigueur malgré tout. Et doucement, les caresses de Taiga le détendent. La douleur s’estompe. Il gémit et souffle.

« Continue Taiga... »

  
Alors  son petit ami s’exécute et s’enfonce plus en lui, la douleur est toujours présente mais moins forte et son esprit est toujours embrumé par le plaisir que lui procure la main qui masturbe son sexe.  F inalement, il entend le gémissement de son homme quand il est entièrement en lui. Taiga ne bouge pas, il halète contre son cou et il le serre fort contre lui.  Il ressent dans cette étreinte l’émotion de son homme qu’il partage à alors il de la même façon, sa main massant doucement sa nuque. 

Il se détend et doucement commence à onduler le bassin sous lui, il a envie de le sentir bouger.

« Taiga vas-y... »

Alors  lentement , il  se remet en mouvement . Il gémit, il ne reste plus qu’un léger inconfort  rapidement remplacer par un plaisir chaud. La sensation est encore plus plaisante de sentir le membre de son  petit ami en lui.  Il appuie sa main  sur sa nuque et vient chercher encore ses lèvres. Il ondule pour accompagner les mouvements de Taiga et s’électrise soudain en gémissant de plaisir. Une pensée lui traverse l’esprit alors que l’onde de plaisir diminue doucement, il va devenir accro à ce plaisir là. 

« Trouvé ?

— Ouais... »

Taiga lui sourit. Et ce sourire fait chavirer son cœur. Il commence alors à bouger un peu plus vite en s’évertuant à conserver le même angle de pénétration et vient stimuler sa prostate à chacun de ses mouvements. Le regard de Taiga le fait rougir et à la fois brûler de désir. Il gémit quand il presse plus fort sa prostate et rejette la tête en arrière son petit ami s’empresse alors de revenir se délecter de son cou.

« You’re so beautiful Daiki… »

Il vibre à ses mots. Il le serre contre lui. Le plaisir est intense et monte trop vite. L’émotion étreint son cœur trop fort. C’est Taiga. Il est avec lui. Il l’a fantasmé depuis des semaines et enfin il est là. Son odeur l’enivre, ses gémissements, ses mots l’envoûtent. 

« I love you Daiki... »

A ces mots, il a l’impression que son cœur va exploser de bonheur. Il se cambre et se laisse plus aller à son plaisir. Il ne retient plus rien et laisse sa voix se moduler en cris pour manifester son plaisir.

« Je vais jouir… Taiga… »

Il s’agrippe à lui. La déferlante est puissante, intense, différente de l’orgasme habituelle presque effrayante. Il jouit, dans un long gémissement de plaisir et son corps entier se tend. Il entend Taiga gémir contre son oreille.

« Ah Daiki… »

Au soubresaut de son corps, à ses derniers mouvements plus fébriles il devine que son homme vient de jouir lui aussi. Soudain tout se calme. Ils cessent de bouger, il reste agripper au dos de Taiga haletant et ils se laissent savourer les  dernières bribes de leur jouissance.

Ils restent de longues minutes ainsi, puis Taiga relève la tête pour le regarder. Et ces yeux là font battre son cœur beaucoup trop fort. Il lui sourit vient caresser sa joue et embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

« I love you too Taiga... »

Taiga lui offre un sourire solaire, éblouissant magnifique, son regard brille d’étoiles et un léger rire s’échappe de sa gorge.

« Thanks Daiki. »

Son petit ami vient encore presser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui demander avec douceur et inquiétude.

« Ça va ?

— Parfaitement bien. Ouais… Demain j’imagine que j’aurai un peu mal au cul… Mais j’ai kiffé… Et j’ai déjà envie de recommencer et le plus important. J’suis heureux Taiga. »

Trop mignon, les joues de son homme se teintent encore une fois de  rouge . 

« Moi aussi Daiki.

— Bon… On discutera demain si ça te va… Là j’suis mort… Et j’ai grave envie de dormir. »

Taiga rigole et se retire doucement. La sensation est très désagréable, pas vraiment douloureuse mais inconfortable. Il soupire. Son petit ami se débarrasse du préservatif et il attend qu’il se rallonge pour venir se blottir contre lui.

« J’te préviens. J’suis  un poulpe quand j’dors.

— Ok ça m’va.

— Hm… Et demain matin… Tu m’réveilles en douceur…

— Ouais ouais… J’connais j’te rappelle que c’est pas la première fois qu’tu dors là…

— Ouais. Mais avant j’étais pas ton mec.

— Ok. J’te laisse faire la grasse mat’ t’inquiète. J’ai fais exprès de choisir une séance en fin de journée.

— T’es trop prévenant.

— Ouais… J’ai surtout pas envie d’un Daiki grincheux !

— J’rectifie t’es pas prévenant juste égoïste. Et dire que j’te croyais être un mec sympa ! »

Taiga rit et dieu qu’il aime ce rire. Il sourit et il sent les lèvres de Taiga se poser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit Daiki.

— Bonne nuit Taiga. »

La main de Taiga caresse son dos doucement, son odeur et sa chaleur l’enveloppe. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour  sombrer épuisé mais heureux . 


End file.
